


Harry Potter Character x reader drabbles/oneshots

by dragonflew



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Short One Shot, thats it really
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:46:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23908699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonflew/pseuds/dragonflew
Relationships: Charlie Weasley & Reader, Charlie Weasley/Reader, Neville Longbottom & Reader, Neville Longbottom/Reader, Newt Scamander/Reader
Kudos: 62





	1. Love, Charlie

While Charlie was an absolute angel helping out with chores, he also made a complete mess of the desk whenever he had to do the paperwork. And so, you were cleaning while he was out with the dragons, because you needed to use the table for reports and it was driving you insane.

Some things never change, you thought fondly, remembering the frantic study sessions you'd done together before NEWTs. He'd driven you mad then too, with his irreverent attitude towards his notes. He'd gotten good marks though, so you couldn't argue.

You waved your wand. Folders and books flew and settled into stacks, while a pile of parchment remained to be sorted. He could do that when he got home, you wouldn't even try to begin understanding his filing system.

He really needed to learn how to use folders, you thought, smoothing out a folded piece of loose parchment. You stopped when your name caught your eye.

Dear Y/N,

Let's get married.

Love, Charlie

You stared at the crumpled parchment in your hand. That was…very like Charlie actually. Straight to the point.

You weren't entirely sure what to do. Of course you wanted to marry him, it seemed like the most natural thing in the world now. But why on earth was this in the pile of reports? And why would he write it?

There was a clatter outside, and cursing. He was home.

"I'm back!" Charlie hollered from the door, taking off his boots.

"No hugging til you shower," you remind him, looking up from your reports. "How were the dragons?"

"Who said I was going to hug you?" he asked, pulling off his protective jacket.

"That's no way to speak to your fiancee," you chastised him, picking up the parchment you'd placed at the top of the pile.

He freezes.

"My answer is yes," you told him, holding it out.

"You weren't-you weren't supposed to find that," he stammered.

Your heart stopped for a second. Maybe you should have thought this through more. "Char-"

"I haven't even gotten the ring yet, it was gonna be next week, which one did you find, oh Merlin, you found the terrible one-"

"Quit being ridiculous and look properly,' you cut off his anxious rambling, waving the parchment at him.

Dear Charlie,

okay

Love, Y/N


	2. Wait, I'm the Professor! (Neville x reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> inspired by the meme

You blink your eyes open groggily, brain slowly regaining conscious thought. You catch sight of the clock on your bedside table, and quite suddenly you're wide awake.   
You curse quietly, sliding out from under the blankets. I'm late I'm late I'm late.  
Wait a second.   
I'm twenty five.  
You slump back into your soft bed, relieved.   
A moment later, you sit up again. "I'm the professor!"  
Neville rolls over sleepily, pulling you back into bed. "It's Saturday, love," he reminds you, wrapping an arm around you.   
You relax into his arms, closing your eyes. "Don't laugh at me."   
"I'm not," he protests, though you can feel him shaking behind your back.   
You wriggle around so you can face him, and he immediately attempts to put on a serious face, but he breaks character almost immediately. He is unfairly adorable, his cheeks scrunched up in his effort to not laugh out loud. You lean your head on his warm chest.  
"I hate you."  
"Mmmh."

Much, much later you open your eyes again. Sunlight filters in through half drawn curtains, making the bed uncomfortably warm. You try to push off the covers, only half succeeding because Neville is lying on them.   
"We really should get up," you say sleepily, making no move to do so.  
"It's Saturday," he mumbles, rolling over.  
You poke him in the back, reluctantly sitting up. He makes an incoherent sound of protest, tugging at your arm.   
"Nev," you plead. "I have papers to mark."  
"Do them tomorrowwwwwww"  
"Nev, I have too much marking to do." You resolutely get out of bed. "Love you."

You pull on some shorts and a sweater that probably belonged to Neville, fully intending to start doing work. Before you can start sorting through the stack of parchment though, a pair of strong arms encircle your waist from behind.  
"That's mine, love" Neville whispers.  
"What, me, or the sweater?" you quip, leaning back against him.   
He kisses the back of your neck, sending a tingle down your spine. "Both."


	3. Stay Forever (Newt x Reader) version1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> written for a prompt

Newt knocks the feed bucket with his wand, making a dull clank. You wait with unconcealed excitement, standing a little way behind him so as not to scare the creatures.

"They're a bit shy," he explains, clanking the bucket again. "But they know me."

Soon, a herd of Mooncalves surround you, well, mostly Newt, their soft fur brushing against your legs. Newt throws the feed at them, and they chitter in delight, crowding closer.

"They're so soft," you whisper in wonder, reaching out towards one.

He looks over at you for a moment, getting distracted by your fascination that is-oh so cute- and only realises he's stopped moving when an impatient Mooncalf headbutts his hand gently. You don't notice, too busy stroking the clingy animals.

Newt upends the now empty bucket and hangs it on a convenient branch. "C'mon, I want to show you the Demiguise"

It takes him nearly half an hour of traipsing around the various biomes the Demiguise might be comfortable in, but he finally spots the tell-tale shifting of leaves in the forest, and coaxes him over for you. You watch in bemusement as he talks to what looks like thin air.

"I can't see-" you yelp in surprise as a wise looking face materialises in front of you. The Demiguise lifts one long arm in greeting, and vanishes again.

"He likes you," says Newt, smiling a little. "He doesn't usually do that to new people."

"What, appear?"

"He waved at you. That's quite unusual, actually. See, they only-"he continues explaining, and you listen, enthralled.

He cuts himself short abruptly a few sentences in. "Sorry. I got a bit overexcited."

"Don't apologise, Newt." You take his hand, smiling. "I want to hear more."

He spends the next few hours showing you the creatures he keeps. You'd follow him around the case forever if you could.

"Anyone else I haven't met?" you ask, squeezing his hand.

He frowns in concentration, ticking off his creatures in his head. "You've met the Kappa, Occamies, Bowtruckles…no, I think that's everyone."

"It's wonderful," you tell him, sincerely, throwing your arms around him in a hug. "Can I stay a bit longer?"

He hugs back, kissing the top of your head. "Stay forever."


	4. Stay Forever (Newt x Reader) version

You gaze at Newt, still tangled in the sheets. He'd somehow managed to steal all the blankets and twist them in a ridiculously complex knot while asleep, and ended up tucked next to you with his head resting on your arm.

Not that you were complaining.

What is visible of his face under his unruly bed-hair looks serene, and you take the moment to just watch him, freckles dotted across cheeks, lips parted in his sleep.

He stirs, eyelids moving slightly.

"Morning, Newt."

"Hmmmmmmmmm," he shifts, snuggling closer.

"Good sleep?"

"Mmm." He opens his eyes properly this time, turns his head to kiss you on the cheek, his hair brushing your forehead in the process.

You turn your head to meet his lips, soft and sweet and intoxicating.

"I love you," he whispers sleepily, eyes closing.

"Love you too."

Shifting your weight a little, you move your arm to a more comfortable position. It's starting to go numb, but you'd rather not be able to feel your fingers than voluntarily end this moment. Newt lifts his head a little, mumbling barely understandable apologies. You finally manage to make out some actual words-

" 'ry, -get up…moment…soon-"

"Go back to sleep," you tell him, pulling him closer, letting him flop a sleepy arm over you.

"C'n I stay a bit longer?

"Stay forever."


End file.
